Alice and Peter
by moonshinelove
Summary: Alice and Peter caught in a Romeo and Juliette type love? I think yes! Not very much too it at the moment, but let me know if it is worth continuing. There are a few more Disney type characters, but for the most part this is an Alice and Peter story.


Alice and Peter

"Come on! Just stay a few more minutes please? I can make it worth your while," says Peter.  
"No, I can't. If my parents find out I'm missing they will freak. Especially if they find me with you of all people!" Alice exclaims.  
"Oh me and my people..."  
"Oh I know you think that your kingdom could take mine in a war, but I would rather not start a war just to find out," interrupts Alice.  
"Alright I'll take you back. But Alice we will have to do something soon. I am twenty and three years, and you are twenty and one. I am afraid that your parents will marry you off soon, and my people are starting to worry for me. I tire of waiting for approval from our families for you and I to be together, which we both know will never come. I love you Alice of Wonderland," says peter.  
"Together we will figure something out, I promise. I love you too, Peter of Neverland," says Alice.

Now you might be wondering how this came to be. That Peter Pan of Neverland and Alice of Wonderland came to be two grown adults, in love. Let us start with Alice shall we?  
The tale we are told goes as thus: Alice falls down the rabbit hole; has a grand adventure, and returns home at the tender age of seven. Well her story might have returned, but she surely never did. And why would she, with Wonderland being the amazing place that it is? What really happened is known here as the White Rabbit Revolution. Where the little white rabbit with the gold pocket watch we all know and love, named Henry, gathered his secret army of rebels, liberated Wonderland and killed the malevolent Queen of Hearts. During the revolution, Henry and his wife, Rosemary, adopt Alice as their own daughter after her role in the war is over.  
Henry is by far one of the greatest rulers to ever grace Wonderland. He is kind and caring but just and fair. Keeping taxes down and his people alive is the way Henry rules. But it quickly becomes apparent after assuming the role of king, that keeping his people alive is a giant goal indeed. Many parts of Wonderland is deemed unusable by farmers, thanks to the late queen. Through her silly laws enforced for her own amusement and fires from the war, crops are scarce to none. Wonderland needs more land, so they bad areas have time to heal. Neverland perhaps? Not if Peter Pan can help it.  
While Wonderland is preoccupied with the White Rabbit Revolution, Peter Pan was fighting his own battles in Neverland.  
Neverland, for the most part, is wilderness. For the longest of times, there was never a definitive leader. Each group of people who make up Neverland have their own leader. But no one over the collective group, or the land as a whole. Then came Captain Hook, marking himself king over all. The chief of the Red Skins, along with Peter of the Lost and Aerial, queen of the Mermaids, were not happy with this idea in the least.  
After fighting his way through, Captain Hook had killed the Red Skin chief and Aerial before fighting his final battle with Peter and the crocodile. After witnessing the epic battle, the Red Skin tribe and the Mermaid community thought it would be best to appoint the boy Peter as the king of Neverland. Even the Jungle people agreed, even though the fighting never reached them before Captain Hook was slain.  
But not one person took into account that Peter was just a boy, not even Peter himself. When Peter took role of king, he took on all of the responsibilities, and soon Peter and Neverland, began to change...age. Not too long after taking care of the people under his kingship and coming to the realization of his aging, Peter began to crack. After kidnapping a girl named Wendy and her brothers in order to "save everyone's childhood", his people decided he should have a helpful (and watchful), eye to help him rule. The result led to a council ruling fairly over Neverland.  
The council consists of Tarzan of the Jungle; Peter of the Lost; Pocahontas of the Red Skin and Daniel of the Mermaids.

It was one year after the White Rabbit Revolution that Henry made the decision to travel to see Neverlands newly appointed council. Alice, who had never been outside of the Wonderland borders, was invited to tag along. This is when Alice and Peter first met.  
He was sitting on his normal perch on the bolder that sticks out of the lake bed near the shore edge. All of the council was there to receive the king from their neighboring kingdom. Few people travel the borders between them, being as the journey is so treacherous. So if someone of such importance as a king is risking it, the subject of this meeting must be of some importance. The meeting, as it went, was a terrible disaster.


End file.
